<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>" red eyes are usually a dead giveaway~" by 15_Royalgem_96</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23318158">" red eyes are usually a dead giveaway~"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/15_Royalgem_96/pseuds/15_Royalgem_96'>15_Royalgem_96</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Big Brother Amaimon (Ao no Exorcist), Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Okumura Rin, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Brotherly Bonding, Burns, Demon Blood, Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, Denial of Feelings, Enoshima Junko Being Enoshima Junko, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Is Gay, Family Secrets, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro, Heterochromia, Horns, Ishimaru Kiyotaka &amp; Pekoyama Peko Are Siblings, LGBTQ Character, Loss of Control, Loss of Identity, Loss of Trust, Lust Potion/Spell, M/M, Magic Revealed, Magical Tattoos, Mephisto Pheles is a Little Shit, Minor Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka, Multi, Neck Kissing, Nonbinary Character, Okumura Rin Needs a Hug, Owada Daiya Lives, Pain, Scars, Secret Crush, Self-Esteem Issues, Succubi &amp; Incubi, Summer Vacation, Tails, Transformation, True Cross Academy, True Cross Order, Wings, Witchcraft, Witches</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:34:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23318158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/15_Royalgem_96/pseuds/15_Royalgem_96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A school trip to a city that true cross was nice enough pay for (and tag along)  for hope peak every thing was fine.... Or it was</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Fujisaki Chihiro/Oowada Mondo, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Hinata Hajime/Naegi Makoto, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Original Character(s), Kuwata Leon/Soda Kazuichi, Okumura Rin/Suguro "Bon" Ryuuji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. School trip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>" a school trip?" Nastume said looking at the baseball player " yeah dude apparently some private school is paying for it , probably a sympathy gift  after the stunt junko try to pulled." Leon said with a shurg" I WOULD HAVE GOTTEN AWAY WITH IT, IF IT WASN'T FOR MUKURO HAVING A CHANGE OF HEART!" an inrage junko with an ankle monitor shouted glareing at a blushing mukuro who was holding hands with a certain idol .</p><p>Nastume look at leon " so how you and a certain mechanic going so far ?" Nastume asked with a smirk which caused Leon to blush " w-what me and soda?! We just friends!" Leon said " uh-huh sure then when that on your neck don't tell you a phraina did that?" Nastume said pointing to the baseball player neck which had a bandage on it.</p><p>" ....ok maybe there is something..." Leon muttered with a faint blush on his face nastume chuckled softly" called it" he said </p><p>" ....but this must bites for you though your the only single guy in our class!" Leon pointed out " well next to kiyotaka that is ....unless." Leon look at Nastume " are you crushing on ishimaru kiyotaka?!" Leon asked loudly which caused everyone to look at the two "....no..." Nastume said with an  Uninterested look  on his face everyone went back to what they were doing .</p><p>Leon keep following " dude you totally are!" Leon said in a lower tone  nastume look at leon and look around before grabbing him and drag him to the locker room.</p><p>' holy smokes nastume is stronger then he looks' Leon thought as he was thorw to the locker with a loud bang " tell me something Leon..." Nastume started as he take off his jacket and his shirt " if I did like Ishimaru you think he would like this?!" Nastume said thorwing his sleeveless turtle neck sweater to the ground showing his burns that he got as a child .</p><p>" Tell me ... would he like me back knowing how much I look like a freak..." Nastume said as he cletch his fist " .......am sorry...I didn't mean to..." Leon started to say when nastume pick his shirt up and put it back on " forget it... I'll see you on the trip..." Nastume said as he left Leon standing in the locker room.</p><p>Nastume was drying his tears as he bumped into someone and he fell " ow... sorry I wasn't ishimaru?" Nastume look and see ishimaru picking up papers " it fine Nekomaru-kun, but may I ask what wrong?" Ishimaru asked his red eyes fill with worry " ah it nothing!" Nastume said with a faint blush dusted on his face .</p><p>" Are you going to the school trip?" Nastume asked as he got himself up " I am actually as the moral compass I have to be there " ishimaru said with pride .</p><p>" ....taka...have you taken a break before?" Ishimaru look at Nastume and blinks " w-well uhh not really " ishimaru said which caused nastume to pouted  his faint pink lips " your going to work yourself to am Early grave taka!" Nastume said.</p><p>" It can't be helped everything has to have order I can't relaxed for a moment or everything will be chaos!" Ishimaru said  this cause nastume to puff his cheeks sticking his lower lip out ishimaru gulped softly looking at the mix match eye male mainly his faint pink lips ' ugh what is this this never happened before!' ishimaru thought as he blink and turn to walk away a blush creeping up "... maybe...maybe once and awhile I'll take a break ." Ishimaru said to Nastume .</p><p>Nastume blink then smile " alright then when you got the time let's hangout!" Nastume said as he went to turn to leave ishimaru look behind him  watching the blonde depart his heart pounding in his chest</p><p>' ugh what is this?! This never happened before... what change why he looked so so..... different?!' ishimaru thought in frustrating .</p><p>
  <em>flashback</em>
</p><p>
  <em>" Hm a new outfit?" Nastume look at Mondo " yeah dude don't you get hot in that getup?" Mondo pointed to Nastume priest robes " well a little but.." this was all the answers Mondo needs as he shove a shopping bag in Nastume arms " got you this chi help me pick this out for ya ." Nastume look in the bag " ok?" Nastume said and he went to change .</em>
</p><p><em>Ishimaru was walking down the hallway when someone crush into his chest " hey no running in the -huh?" Ishimaru look at who was in his arms " Nekomaru-kun?!" He said but he looked different a sleeve less turtle neck that fit his frame a pair of acid wash jeans, fingerless gloves ,combat boots and a yin yang necklace hang around his neck a grey hoodie slip off his shoulders with ease (</em> <strong>Oh no shoulders!!!)</strong> </p><p>end of flashback.</p><p>It still get ishimaru heart pounding he was so used to the robes but his new outfit just blows his mind  and that when the thoughts begin  they were harmless at first well harmless to normal people according to mondo when ishimaru went to talk to mondo about it ( wanting to hold his hand, wanting to call nastume by his first name stuff like that) but now ? It runs hot red hot .</p><p>Ishimaru delivery the paper and went to his room and unbuttoned his shirt  as he was pretty much smoking his body temperature always run hot when he thinks of the demonologist ' what wrong with me?....' he thought as his red eyes glow a bit </p><p>" Nekomaru-kun is right I need a break...." He muttered softly ' maybe this school trip will help?' he thought .</p><p>TBC</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Lust in a glass</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Arriving to the city where they going to be staying ...they discovered that this place  has some.... problems</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have no idea what to call the city(๑´•.̫ • `๑) go easy on me</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nastume look out the bus window as true cross academy come into view , Mondo looking at the school Whistles "  that place is almost as big as hope peak!" Mondo said in amazed " really? " Nastume glance at mondo " it nothing serious up close ..." Nastume muttered .</p><p>Mondo blink for a few seconds then remembered " oh duh I almost forget, you went there for awhile didn't ya?" He said hitting his forehead with his palm of his hand nastume nods " what seriously?!" Sayaka said as she look over form her seat nastume once again nods " I thought you were rise In a church that where you study demonology." The Idol said. She wasn't wrong he did somewhat grew up in a church but  his reason for studying demonology was for a .... different reason  speaking of said reason just got on the bus and his face lit up seeing Nastume who wave.</p><p>" NASTUME , HEY!"  A dark blue hair male said like a hyperactive puppy " hey Rin , been awhile" nastume said  as Rin walk up to Nastume and mondo seats " yeah how you been doing at Hope peak no one giving you a hard time?" Rin asked.</p><p>" Nah since I hang out with Mondo they avoid me like the plague most of the time, you?" Nastume asked Rin who stiffed " n-no no problems here !" Rin said with a nervous laugh.</p><p>'<em>his lying....' </em>nastume thought</p><p><em>' his totally lying</em>' Mondo  thought as well</p><p>
  <strong>at the city</strong>
</p><p>" ALRIGHT EVERYONE SINGLE FILE EVERYONE!" Ishimaru said though a megaphone" geez his working himself to the bone here huh?" Mondo said looking as ishimaru and yukio were taking care of they own class mates Nastume huff " yeah am worry that those two are going to work themselves sick." Nastume said .</p><p>Nastume stiffed up as he felt a hand on his backside " hello there cutie~" a male that in his 30s said a bottle of alcohol in one hand ' tch a day drinker?!' nastume thought as he try to move away but the man just grabbed his sides " oh come on now don't be like that ~" the drunk slurs .</p><p>" Hey buddy ...get your hands off of him he doesn't like it!" Mondo said with venom " oh ? How you know we were just starting~ " the drunk said nastume was about to punch this when Mondo beat him to the punch.... litteary Mondo pretty much punch the drunk light's out he probably would have keep beating him if he didn't freeze and place his hands up a force of habit the second he heard a police Whistle Mondo was about to defend himself when the cops ran past him and cuff the drunk.</p><p>' what the....' Mondo thought in confusion  as one officer take the drunk to a small car while the other was talking to Nastume " you alright sir?" The officer asked the blonde demonologist " I...yes... thank you?" Nastume said in confusion " you must be form out of town there a drink call lust in a glass I recommend you and your friends avoid drinking it at all cost." The officer said .</p><p>Nastume nods in understanding (somewhat) the officer nods and leaves "that was...weird..." Mondo said as he rubbed his knuckle " definitely....who...pick this location again?" Nastume asked .</p><p>" True cross 's headmaster Johann faust V " togami said " I don't think that fool did his homework about this place before booking it seems." He said .</p><p>Nastume cletch his teeth ' Mephisto!!! ' nastume growled Mondo Recognized that look immediately ' someone head is going to roll' he thought .</p><p>
  <strong>later</strong>
</p><p>Ishimaru look at who was pairing with who and...most of his classmates are pair up with they romantic partners '....of course ' he thought in annoyed till his eyes land on his name </p><p>Ishimaru kiyotaka......................... Nekomaru Nastume</p><p>Ishimaru heart started to pound ' well there goes sleeping for awhile....' he thought </p><p>" Why hello there you must be ishimaru correct?" A man with purple hair and a top hat he kinda almost looks like a clown " I-I am yes...." Ishimaru said. </p><p>" Am true cross 's headmaster Johann faust V you don't mind coming with me~?" He said with a smile ishimaru blinks " umm s-sure ?" Ishimaru follow the true cross 's headmaster as he took him to a private room .</p><p>" I must say you have choice a fine one." Mephisto said as he went to the rooms mini bar and pulled out a bottle filled with a pink liquid " a fine...one?" Ishimaru asked eyeing the liquid he could swear he sees dancing figures when the headmaster swirled it and pour it in a glass and hand it to him " lover of course" Mephisto said handing it to him .</p><p>"...what is this?" Ishimaru asked it smelled fruity and sweet and the shade of pink was blinding " pink lemonade" Mephisto said .</p><p>Ishimaru look at him and blush " w-wait l-lover but am single am not dating anyone!" Ishimaru said " kid I been around long enough to know when someone smitten with someone." Mephisto said with a smirk.</p><p>" Nekomaru is a friend!" Ishimaru said </p><p>" And what give you the idea that I was talking about Nekomaru?" Mephisto said with a teasing grin .</p><p>Ishimaru blushed deeply " .....ok maybe I am... but it wasn't like that before ....it </p><p>like something changes...." Ishimaru said as he took a sip of the pink lemonade .</p><p>" I mean I found him Interesting before but ...now it like a butterfly or something!" Ishimaru said as he took another sip of the drink as Mephisto watch him .</p><p>" A... really pretty butterfly I can't stop thinking about...." Ishimaru said " ah yes I have to agree with you on that however that butterfly has burns am afraid..." Mephisto said moving the bottle with his finger .</p><p>" Burns?" Ishimaru echo as he took another sip of his drink " surely your friend told you how he was found right?" Ishimaru bit his lip nervously Mondo mentioned nastume 's burn scars a few times but he never said how he got them.</p><p>" I don't care about his burns...." Ishimaru said as he finished the last of his drink  putting it on the counter top and took a seat on a couch Mephisto smirk as he looked at the empty glass before looking at Ishimaru who wasn't acting much different than before...yet .</p><p>Ishimaru and Mephisto were talking when ishimaru started to feel hot this wasn't a normal hot though oh no it feels like he was burning up and it was getting hotter by the minute to the point that ishimaru lay down on the couch and groaned softly.</p><p>" Oh my are you alright?" Mephisto asked with fake worry " I-I don't feel so good... what was in that drink?!" Ishimaru asked as he cletch his stomach as he took off his shirt and arch his back as he felt something developing in his back and down his spine  " honestly didn't your friends tell you not to drink lust in a glass?" Mephisto said showing the bottle label .</p><p>" Y-you t-trick me?" Ishimaru stammer out " I wouldn't say trick dear sir more like showing you the truth." Mephisto said </p><p>" T-truth?!" Ishimaru said he cletch his teeth as sharp fangs grew two bat like wings and a wire thin tail appear ishimaru fell to the ground and look as sharp claws grew and two horns started to grow form his head a tingling feeling started to cross his skin he looked and see black markings appear on his arms starting at his hands making his way to his chest , stomach and back .</p><p>Mephisto whistle " may aren't you a high caliber incubus..." Ishimaru look terrified at what he saw in the mirror  " i-incubus?" Ishimaru Sutter out " yep now then you must be starving " Mephisto said " I can't go out looking like this!!" Ishimaru said looking at his new form " who said you were going out?" Mephisto said wheeling in a man in his 30s " surely a smart lad like yourself know what incubus eat...right?"  Ishimaru eyes widened with fear " n-no.." he whimpers out  taking a step back but stop when the mark glow and his eyes glowed a hot pink and a flirty smile was on his face " .... enjoy" Mephisto said as he lean towards a wall as ishimaru started to drained the soul of the man .</p><p>
  <strong>next day</strong>
</p><p>ishimaru groaned as he got up and put a hand on his head ' ugh what hit me last night?' he try to remember .</p><p>" Morning ishimaru" nastume said as he rubbed sleep form his eye " ah good morning" ishimaru blush faintly seeing Nastume in his PJ .</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. What happened and where were you?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ishimaru try to piece together events that happened  while fighting his new...needs</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ishimaru went to the bathroom and take a shower and huffed " what happened last night I don't remember anything..." He muttered softly he did feel different though slightly more relax and satisfied with something ishimaru got out of the shower and look at the clothes that was out  he took a double take and noticed that it wasn't his normal uniform it was a black muscle shirt , a pair of jeans and boots there was a note that reads ' I got you some better clothes - M' </p><p>Ishimaru look at the note in confusion' who's M? Was it Mondo?' ishimaru thought as he  grab the shirt and look at the mirror ...there was a heart tattoo on his chest   ishimaru stares at the chest tattoo in panic .</p><p>A knock on a door can be heard " ishimaru are you done? I need to use the bathroom too." Nastume voice rang out  ishimaru look at the closed door not noticing the tattoo glow a faint pink as he put on the... strangely enough tight muscle shirt and jeans  and open the door to see nastume in his PJ .</p><p>A lose black tank top that slide off his shoulder showing his burns and the tattoos that partially covers them and a pair of  shorts that fit his hips  ishimaru can feel his chest growing hot as his mark glowed .</p><p>Nastume was starting at Ishimaru in his new outfit a black muscle shirt , a pair of jeans that fit  him well Nastume gluped before noticed something" ....are you... alright?"  Nastume asked which snapped ishimaru out of his daze ' what was that ?!' ishimaru thought his mind was slipping " y-yes am fine ... really..." Ishimaru said as he moved away from the bathroom door so nastume can use the bathroom  nastume look at Ishimaru look at Ishimaru eyes who he could have sworn they were glowing .</p><p>
  <strong>at breakfast</strong>
</p><p>"Dude where have you been?!" Mondo asked " we were looking everywhere for you last night!" Ishimaru scratch the back of his head his shirt stretching against him " I had to talk to the headmaster with something." Ishimaru said  nastume look away a blush creeping up on his face ' tch Mephisto must have given him those clothes too.  ' he thought   as much it looks  good on him  nastume was sending glares to Mephisto .</p><p>" Am going to get a bagel" nastume said as he went up and get in line ishimaru watch him go to get stuff form the buffet  ishimaru bit his lip slightly as his eyes faintly turned pink " dude ask him out already." Mondo said blankly which snapped ishimaru out .</p><p>" W-what a-ask w-who out?!" Ishimaru said with a Sutter " uhh my bro who you were eyeing just a second ago?" Mondo said with a rise eyebrow and a look that reads ' yeah I saw that'.</p><p>Ishimaru blushed deeply " am sorry..." He said bowing his head " dude don't apologise but it kinda looks like it getting worse for ya" Mondo said noticing his behavior change " take him out on a date and if his comfortable kiss him." Mondo said with a shurg " that how it work with chi and me" .</p><p>" Yes but am not you " ishimaru said " and Nekomaru -kun isn't chi either...." Ishimaru look down .</p><p>
  <strong>else where</strong>
</p><p>Mephisto was thorw against a wall  nastume with tribal marking glowing around his body  speed Walk  to him nastume  Mephisto by the cape  and pulled him to eye level his hetecormia eyes glowing brightly " what did you do to ishimaru kiyotaka?!" He hissed out .</p><p>" What you don't like his new look? " Mephisto said " that not what am talking about and you know it!" Nastume hissed " oh don't tell me...your blossoming sooner than you thought?" Mephisto said with a tease smile on his face.</p><p>" Me blossoming is not of your business!" Nastume narrowed his eyes " by that reaction I'll take that as a yes ~ " Mephisto said as Nastume growled deeply </p><p>" Besides you I can't believe you couldn't tell he was a half breed I mean you grew up along side one plus it rare for an incubus fall in love with someone , also I would like it if you stop the tattoo can stand that magic and if the seal breaks you real form will be revealed " Mephisto reminded " since your blossoming sooner than oringally thought ." Nastume grint his teeth As he let Mephisto go.</p><p>" ....my guess is that you only have 3 days left" </p><p>".... your guess is right..." </p><p>TBC</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. "teach me how to control it!"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Control<br/>the power to influence or direct people's behaviour or the course of events</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>ishimaru was walking with his class to the near by a park when he stopped and felt a pain in his stomach he cletch his stomach as wings and tail appears his head was pounding as horns grew he stopped moving and look ahead and see his classmates who were watching him in fear he took a step forward and grab one of them fearful hetecormia eyes look back at him  ishimaru open his mouth  and start drain nastume soul Nastume try to push him away " bro what are you doing?!" Mondo shouted  as he run to push him away form nastume only to have his throat slit by his claws who gurgle on his blood before he fell on the floor ishimaru dropped the barely living nastume on the floor </em>
</p><p>Ishimaru gasped and look around the room and and see nastume sleeping peacefully in his own bed he has changed since his meeting with true cross 's headmaster Johann faust but that's doesn't mean it was still there .</p><p>' need to find him...' ishimaru thought as he gets up and get dress and pack a few things and left the hotel room  not hearing the groaning nastume who turned on his back and lift up his tank as something start to move under his skin of his stomach before sinking in .</p><p>Ishimaru speed Walk down the street a few men thorw a few cat calls  and a whistle or two he can feel they lust and he HATES it! And what he hates more is the facts A. He can't find the headmaster he wasn't in the hotel</p><p>B. That nightmare has him on edge</p><p>C. He is VERY Temp by the cat callers to drain them dry of they souls.</p><p>Till he bumped into a man with green hair and a lollipop in his mouth  with blue eyes with a bit of gold in them " so your the half incubus that fell for the blooming witch." He said barely blinking .</p><p>"... what?"ishimaru said in confusion " you surely going have to deal with the order once the seal breaks ..if they don't find out about you first that is...but first...you must be hungry " the strange male look around and notice a man eyeing him " .... since my brother is busy with something, I'll take care of you...."  The man said as a moth flew and sting the man that was watching them " he'll be your make for tonight." Ishimaru start to panic " n-no I-I can't!" Ishimaru said as the male push him to an alley way and drag the barely conscious male in with them he threw the man  a old chair  and thorw ishimaru on top of him.</p><p>"...w-who are you?" Ishimaru asked" oh right I should introduce myself am amaimon king of the earth  so in a way am your master and you have to do what say now...eat" amaimon said pointing to the unconscious man " n-no..." He whimpers softly amaimon blinks " oh right " amaimon walk to ishimaru and slide his hand up to ishimaru back press a bump which caused ishimaru to gasped as wings and tail appears his horns soon follow .</p><p>Ishimaru eyes turn hot pink and he started to drained the man soul " goodness you must been starving"  amaimon said as the man was slowly turning into a mummified corpse  a satisfied groaned comes form ishimaru as he licked his lips.</p><p>Ishimaru eyes turn back to they Normal red eyes and he gasped seeing the body " you took pretty much everything form him." Amaimon said looking at the body  "... you'll lose control if you don't listen to me you have to eat once and while probably one human per week " amaimon said " however I was told to teach you control ...which will be easier said than done there is one way to handle it though." Amaimon said pointing to ishimaru chest " currently you have two who fighting over control you human side....and you incubus side  if you fuse them your little problem should go away." Amaimon said .</p><p>Ishimaru put a hand on his chest " ...f-fuse them ?" Ishimaru asked " I have a plant that can do that however it won't be easy do you accept?" Amaimon asked</p><p>" ....if it means I won't hurt my friends or nastume I accept!" Ishimaru said with motivation in his eyes .</p><p>" I don't understand why my brother find you humans Interesting.." amaimon muttered .</p><p>" Wait what was that about a witch?" Ishimaru asked</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Blossom, control, and reasons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Every one has a reason...a reason to protect...... reason to hate....a reason to fear</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"What?!" Daiya shouted in rage at the priest with rose tinted glasses" don't take this personal but you need to stay out here the both of you!" The priest said as he slammed the door in the crazy diamond brothers faces mondo face growing red by the moment . </em>
</p><p>mondo was looking at the ceiling  and huff ' ... something up..and no one is talking...tch what did that clown freak do to my best friend?!' Mondo thought in rage chihiro was working something on they computer which lightly dim the room a bit .</p><p>
  <em>mondo sneak in the back way of the church 's dorms he heard screams of pain and  whimpers panicking Mondo ran to check on nastume only to be stop by a cane hitting his chest " I thought fujimoto told you two to stay outside." He said with a smirk " what going on...who are you?!" Mondo snapped " am Mephisto Phelps  and ,don't worry about your witch brother he just needs a seat or two." The purple hair man said .</em>
</p><p>Mondo look over to his lover"...hey chi?" Mondo called out " yes?" They look over " do you think that ishimaru acting different?" Mondo asked as he keep starring at the ceiling " well  the way he dress is different but am sure you don't mean that..." chihiro said looking at Mondo "...his been jumping not only that..." Mondo paused  remembering what he saw last night .</p><p>
  <strong>else where</strong>
</p><p>Ishimaru was laying flat on his back as he felt veins wrapped his arms and legs down as a pale blue plant on his chest " is the needed?" Ishimaru asked pointing to the veins  amaimon nods " to make sure you don't scratch you heart out.</p><p>Amaimon said which caused ishimaru to gulped nervously " now then" Mephisto walk in the room "let start" he said as he looked at amaimon who started chanting which caused ishimaru to gasped in pain as he felt he was being ripped apart and slowly put back together which gives Mephisto time to walk over to him .</p><p>" Am sure you hate me for what happened to you but trust me you'll play important role in this game." Mephisto said  seeing white streaks appears on ishimaru hair " soon you'll have control down ....then we have work to do." Mephisto said </p><p>
  <strong>meanwhile</strong>
</p><p>Nastume was in his bed groaning hands wrapped around his stomach he can feel the seal fading away fast which starts a strange feeling in his stomach  and something move in his stomach or at least under the skin of his belly </p><p>" ... bro...taka...help me... anyone" he whimpers softly then arch his back as a the last of the seal faded which caused what moving to speed up in his stomach roots move down his legs and arms forcing him to lay on his back arms and legs spread apart he can't move he can't speak the roots force his mouth closed  .</p><p>Nastume can feel his nails growing long as his hair turn white and his ears pointed out his legs stretch out he felt pressure on his back which caused him to whimpered.</p><p>'help...me' he thought as he felt something developing on his chest </p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>